User talk:Pingu Penguin/archive1
Archive #1 *Current Talk Page This is my 2ND archived talk page! ---- I only guessed. I only guessed 'Micheal's Microphone' because it was the only explanation of that name. 'Mike's Mic' :) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 18:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) is Is is from the dojo. Its NINJA font.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|11:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I joked.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|17:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Award Here's my award: --[[User:Sheepman|Sheepman] (talk| ) 12:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) The Guessing Thing The "Penguin" is from Penguin Chat --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 16:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat award Here is the Sk8rbluscat award!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 16:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Senshi thing I can't go tommorow :( ... maybe next week DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 17:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'll go to see if Senshi is there I can come, I've done some research and aparently there is a penguin called Denno Senshi... Beaky4444 I will pingu penguin and I've found something else... I found that here:http://penguinforum.miniclip.com/showthread.php?t=40585 Beaky4444 I already said that. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Please Unblock Denno Sennsi. Done. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Collage The first one is the Dance Club,the second is Club Penguin Times Newspaper,and third one is a zoomed view of something.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Are you still thinking about leaving? Are you still thinking about leaving? If so please stop! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Shenshi He's my buddy! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ???? What truth? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? If you do, I will be on Ice Box at the Dock--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I want to be friends with Mikes Mic... Not Denno Senshi. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, what? So... are you actually Denno Senshi, and it was all just a joke? Or were you just joking about being Denno Senshi? I'm confused... ~Ozker you are the first penguin to get this medal For owning up to being Denno Senshi --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 19:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi About that "The Truth" section. "Aqua Jet ''thinks that you should be on the Wall Of Shame already". Well, for me I don't like jokes, sometimes I take it seriously but sometimes I take it the silly way, but in here it's gonna be serious. So, its gonna be a greatest prank ever? I don't think so. I should block you for inserting false information, also known as lying. And.....Oh yeah, after I click the Save Page button, you will give me a disrespect award? Hmmmm? --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:>=( My computer says "I did not understand. Please try again"--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:>=( My computer says "I did not understand. Please try again"--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:What Sorry. I'm malfunctioning today....... I don't have the mood to talk to other people--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:What2 So, whats that mean?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:What2 Actually I'm not gonna block you. It's all a joke, like what you did.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Guess what? You get your SECOND Sk8rbluscat award! Don't worry Nobody will ban you for Denno Senshi. I knew it was you actually, because I knew that I had been at the same place that he was supposed to appear, and hadn't. Same time too. But, I have your back.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 00:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Club penguin is awsome the penguin part is from the penguin style catalog. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 20:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Blog Oh. Sorry. It's ok. Actually, you could probably make a Club Penguin blog there and advertise for the wiki, if you want.-- Barkjon 18:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. I did. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings though, you know. If you came up with some other suggestions I might allow them.-- Barkjon 18:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I have to go now. Bye! I'll probably be on later (4:00 PST probably)-- Barkjon 18:19, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Strange. You lied. Yes. I'm not kidding. When I deleted those articles, I told you sorry. You might not have gotten the message, but you replied to me. Plus, I'm annoyed with everyone quitting. They should stand up, be brave, and DEAL WITH IT! I have to do that so much. I'm not trying to be rude.-- Barkjon 23:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) No! The funny thing is, you're not gonna quit. Nope. Not at all. My order as the webmaster. Nope. Nada. Never. -- Barkjon 23:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Thanks At least you stayed.. I was gonna quit but a lot of people are saying I'm a big help in here. And you too!-- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, check up my new signature! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know and I always update the Picture Of The Day too! Also, you can be a sysop like me in the future. Just be patient -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:00, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. I drew WALL-E using Paintbrush, an application like MS Paint. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) So, your name's James? Hmmm. Okay. Mine's Nicole or just call me Nic for sure. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay. Do your homework! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Mike is your name? Mike James _______? -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ugh... Uhhhh I give up -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. Mine is very easy! It has something to do with the movie:King Kong! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Wrong! Sorry, Another Hint:Character from King Kong - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) My name is Nick! Waz up? Grafitti! image:grafitti!.PNG--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay. Anne Nicole! Now guess my last name! Very easy ___! See? It's Chinese - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I am buddies with Denno Senshi. ROFL! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) THANKS HI, I'm I new to this wiki. THanks for leaving a message on my talk page. Everyone is so nice here! I hope I can focus on the wikis I edit over the half term. It's a great time to join this wiki, since it's one day before the aforementioned yet loveable HALF TERM. P.S My username on Cp is Tigernose also, and I go on Frozen when I have the chance. My YouTube username is Tigranater (Tigranater & Tigernose are aliases on all the websites I have signed up to. So if you see Tigernose/Tigranater it's me!). *Good LUCK! * [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 20:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Oh. Maybe it was an admin testing it though.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:49, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hello You are cool! Signed a very happy Sk8rbluscat. was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! I wish I was a member!!!! I want a membership card (6 months) that I can't pay for. I don't have any money. A very sad person, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) PS:Even You have a membership on Club Penguin. I wanna be one badly. Denno Senshi Are you really Denno Senshi? -- Barkjon 14:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oh ya, I'm sorry for before. Let's re-make mythbusters!-- Barkjon 15:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ω Ω is something I just made.It is desighned to help stop things like the crisis happenning again and get rid of undemocratic practices. An Award I present you with this: Have a blast--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 21:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Vote for me as rollback on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship! I just hope you do. I thought you were uploading pictures of us playing Card Jitsu! What's taking so long!!--''Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 15:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) It's ok! I kept an eye on the recent changes and was thinking "What is taking him so long!" Before you even posted it on my talk, I posted it on my user page!--''Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 15:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the award! That's my second in a row! Thanks so much! I would definetely give you an award but I can't upload any images. But still thanks! [[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 19:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Gamb100 Ok, y'know that Gamb100 person who's your buddy? He's my little brother. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Done! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Crossing Paths. I'm going to be on that TV show. I'm the Jonathan guy. The brown hair with glasses. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) It is a local show. It's a local show. Chanel 27 and Channel 62. It is FOX and CBS... It is a local channel for me. By the way, did you find the trick. The New messages trick? 1:37 in the morning Wednesday, and 11 AM Sunday. Sunday is on FOX and Wednesday is CBS station. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I am not quitting for reasons like others. Between swim, guitar, school, Walrus, and the rest of the things, not to mention the fact that I put up with such weird things every day, It is just a job I can't handle.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:44, 15 December 2008 (UTC) meeting hey there. lets meet on club penguin. leave a message to me for date, time, server and place. (remember to use Denno Senshi) Pingali Moi Talk 2 me!I don't have much friends! 10:58, 6 March 2009 (UTC) re:re:meeting lets meet on 7thMarch on the same server and place. Pingali Moi Talk 2 me!I don't have much friends! 02:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: .....................Quit Is it my fault you quit? Either way, I will miss you. Keep an eye out for me on CP! I'm probably on your buddy list! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) QUIT?! DON'T QUIT! PLEASE, DON'T QUIT! THE DICTATOR DEMANDS YOU DON'T QUIT! YOUR FRIEND DEMANDS YOU DON'T QUIT! PLEASE, COME BACK! OR AT LEAST PLAY CP! What did I do this time?! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC)